Waiting For You
by yellowsocks
Summary: I'll dance with you at your prom, if you dance with me at mine. All these years later, did Maddie keep her promise? Zaddie OneShot.


**Waiting For You**

He looked down at his watch one last time. She wasn't coming, he had given up hope. He had called her seventeen times in the last week, and left seventeen messages. But none of it had been worth it. She obviously hadn't gotten any of them, hadn't picked up any of those times.

_"Come on Maddie, just pick up the phone." He mumbled as he listened to the phone ring.  
__T__hree rings, then four. The answering machine picked up.  
__"Hey, this is Maddie Fitzpatrick's cell phone. Leave a message, and I'll call you back!"  
__There was a beep, and he sighed.  
__"Hi Maddie, this is Zack again, wondering if you can keep your promise, and come to my prom. Saturday at 8. Tipton Hotel. I know I've left messages already, but you don't call back. So even if you have to say no, just call me. Thanks."_

Seventeen times he had left the same kind of message, and seventeen times she hadn't called back. Seventeen times he had dialed her number, and seventeen times she hadn't dialed his. It was clear to him now that she had never really cared about him. Sure, dancing with her at her prom, had been the time of his life. But she hadn't kept her promise. He could still see her, in that beautiful white dress, smiling down at him.

_"I'll dance with you at your prom, if you dance with me at mine."_

He hadn't even waited a second before agreeing. Even though he had only been 12, just holding Maddie in his arms, meant the world to him. He had always fantasized about being the one she spent forever with. But he knew now, that it was all just wishes and hopes. Dreams that had been shattered by the only one who had enough of him to break his heart.

He had been sitting outside the Tipton for just over an hour now. Since five minutes to eight (and it was now, he thought as he checked his watch again, 9:06), he had waited here for her. An hour he had wasted, on some dumb promise that Maddie had probably forgotten about a long time ago. She was older now, she had more important things to do than remember a 4 year old promise. A promise that had stuck in Zack's mind all these years.

He looked down the street, hoping to see her, but the streets were surprisingly empty. Park cars lined both sides, but not a single one moved. Everyone was inside, dancing the night away. And Zack Martin was outside, still waiting for her. He looked down at the corsage that sat on his lap, the beautiful white flower looking so... lonely, without a wrist to accompany it. He fished through his pocket, and retrieved his cell phone.

He dialed the number he had come to know so well, and brought the phone to his ear, praying she would answer this time. One ring, two rings, three rings...he was about to push the end button.

"Hello?"  
"Maddie?"  
"Who is this?"  
"Z-Zack."  
"Zack? What's up?"  
"You didn't get any of my messages." He said slowly.  
"What messages?" She asked.  
"It's prom night. But never mind, it's too late now."

And with that he hung up, and he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. Zack had never been one to cry, but they were down his face before he could do anything. He wiped them away just as quickly as they had appeared, and went back inside, determined to enjoy the rest of his prom.

He looked around, and saw everyone dancing. He saw Cody across the room, and Cody waved at him quickly before turning his attention back to Max, and Zack had to admit, she did look beautiful. But not nearly as beautiful as the person who was supposed to be here. He walked over to the food table, pouring himself a glass of punch.

"You probably don't want to drink that."  
Zack turned his head.  
"Maddie?"  
"You really thought I'd forget?" Maddie asked, smiling softtly at Zack. He looked at her, the way her long blonde hair fell around her face, and the way the blue dress she was wearing made her brown eyes shine.  
"Well then, why didn't you...on the phone..." Zack was at a loss for words.  
"I wanted to surprise you. I've been here for hours. I thought you had decided not to come."  
"Oh." Zack blushed, laughing at his own stupidity.  
"But we're both here now, aren't we?" She said.

Zack nodded, picking up the corsage from off the table, and slipping it on to Maddie's wrist.  
"May I have this dance?" He asked, offering her his hand.  
Maddie nodded, as she placed hers in his. He pulled her close, and they moved across the dance floor.  
Zack suddenly laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Maddie asked.  
"I'm taller than you." Zack grinned. And it was true, he had grown quite a bit, and Maddie had stayed more or less the same, so Zack could now see right over Maddie's head.

Maddie laughed. It was so weird to think of Zack being taller than her. He had always been so short, and now he just wasn't. He was practically a new person. He wasn't the 12 year old boy who had some crazy crush on her. He was 16 years old now, and taking one look in his eyes, Maddie could tell he was now head over heels in love with her.

"You never gave up did you?" She whispered.  
Zack looked at her, a confused look on his face.  
"You loved me all these years."  
Zack bit his lip, and then nodded, "You'll always be in my heart, Maddie."  
Maddie looked up at the boy that she had once looked down at, and realized for the first time how much she really meant to him. One look in those eyes, and she knew what she had to do.

She stopped, standing still, and she pulled his face down towards hers and brought her lips to meet his.  
When they pulled away, Zack was shocked beyond belief.  
"What...what was that for?" He asked.  
"For waiting for me." Maddie smiled.  
"I would have waited forever for you, Sweet Thang." Zack grinned, pulling her in to kiss her again.


End file.
